In Frigore Calescere
by Shrubsin
Summary: Amaya is a normal girl. But her trip to Italy might not go exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Amaya. All rights go to SM.**

**Chapter 1**

**Amaya's POV**

"Amaya, sweetie, wake up."

"Go away." I answered. It was a familiar female voice, but I couldn't be bothered to figure out who it was. Truthfully, I didn't really care, I just wanted to sleep some more.

"Amaya, you do know what day it is today, don't you?" I ignored the voice. "It's your birthday." I ignored her again. "Fine, I guess this means you're not going to Italy."

"ITALY!" That woke me up. I'd always wanted to go to Italy. I even learnt Italian just for that reason. I wanted to see the roman ruins like the coliseum and the Tower of Pisa. I loved old things more than new ones, because old things tell a story.

"Yes, Italy." Mum said, smirking at me. That was when I realised I'd fallen straight into her trap.

"When?" Playing dumb and pretending I didn't realised I'd fallen straight into her trap would probably be better than losing face.

"You leave tomorrow. Here are the tickets." She handed me an envelope with a first class plane ticket, a hotel room in Volterra and tickets to go see Volterra Castle inside.

"Thanks mum! You're the best." I told her truthfully. _This is the best birthday present ever._ I thought to myself.

"You're very welcome Amaya. Now get ready and come downstairs. Reia also wants to give you her birthday present." Reia is my little sister. She is only 12. She has long, wavy blond hair and bright green eyes. She is short for her age and also skinny. She looks a lot like mum. I looked more like dad, or at least that's what mum says. He died in a car crash when mum was pregnant of me. I have jet black hair that falls until my lower back, blue eyes like the sky after a storm and full, red lips. I am average height, skinny and pale. But that isn't surprising seeing as though I live in London.

"Amaya, hurry up." I heard mum scream. I finished brushing my hair and went downstairs.

"Happy birthday Aya." I heard my sister shout the moment I came into view. "I got you a present." She said while handing me a little square package tied with string. "I hope you like it."

I opened the package. Inside was a book entitled _'San__Marcus, il __M__artire__'_. I knew it meant 'St. Marcus, the Martyr' in Italian. _Sounds interesting enough. _

Reia giggled, "It's about a man who, according to legend, banished the vampires from Volterra but died in the process. Ever since then he has been considered the most important saint in Volterra. His day is celebrated on the 25th of April. Come to think of it, it's also the day the dictatorship fell in Portugal. But that's not the point, the point is today is the 23rd of April. You are going to see the festival. That's why I thought I should buy book for you. Now you can learn more about what you're going to see." She finished her long explanation with a long sigh.

"Thanks Reia. I love it." I love books about vampires. Reia was so thoughtful.

The rest of the day passed swiftly. In no time I was going to bed.

That night I dreamt that I was in a forest with a man, no, an angel. I had never seen him before but he seemed so familiar. He had snowy blond hair they fell just above his shoulders and milky red eyes. I wondered if he was partially blind. His skin was chalk white and he looked quite muscular under his expensive-looking black suit. And a kind, happy smile was plastered on his face. He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. I wanted to reach out and touch him. And that was what I was going to do. I took a step towards him and his smile became even brighter. He held out his hand for me to take. I lifted my own hand to put in his—

"AYA!" I woke up at the sound of my sister screaming. I ran to her room. She was crying in her bed. "I had a nightmare. It was terrifying." She whimpered.

"It's ok, it's just a dream, it's not real." I said lying next to her on the bed. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. "It usually helps."

"No. I don't want anyone to know." She whispered. "Can you stay here until I fall asleep."

"Of course I can Reia. That is the only thing I can do for you anyway." I whispered. I couldn't do anything else for my little sister. I couldn't fight away her demons for her, no matter how much I tried.

"That's not true." That was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but Amaya. All rights go to SM.

Chapter 2

Amaya's POV

London was now only a tiny speck in the distance. The plane continued to gain height until I could no longer see my homeland.

I decided to sleep a bit. It would, at least, make time pass faster. So I closed my eyes and let unconsciousness take over. I dreamt about him again. His snowy blond hair, his milky red eyes, his chalky skin, his black suit. He was smiling brightly at me again and extending his hand for me to take. This time I was able to touch him. He was cold as ice and hard as marble. Odd. But it didn't matter. He closed his hand around mine and whispered, "Come." His voice was pure like dripping water, pure and calming. _He has to be an angel, no human can be this magnificent._ I thought to myself. Something about him seemed to make me trust him. He led me through the forest until we reached a clearing. He turned to look at me and took my other hand. He opened his mouth to speak...

"Excuse me, miss." A stewardess called. I opened my eyes and she continued. "We have arrived at the airport of Tuscany. Enjoy your stay here." She said brightly.

"Oh, thanks." Was all I could say. I really wanted to hit this woman for interrupting the angel of my dreams. I don't really know why I care anyway, it's just a dream. No it isn't, it can't be. That was the side of me that already missed the angel and wanted him back. And to tell the truth, that was the largest part of me. I wanted, no, I needed him.

_Well, he's just an angel in a dream, you can never have him. Plus, it's just a crush._

_But this isn't 'just a crush', it isn't even love, it's need._

_You're lying. You love him._

_You just said 'it's just a crush'._

_I know. It's just that—_

_That what?_

_I think I feelings for this angel too._

_In that case shut the fuck up._

I was arguing with myself again. I had to lose that habit.

I picked my luggage and got a taxi. "A Volterra albergo, per favore." Volterra was still one hour away so I decided to read '_San. Marcus, il Martire'_. It was more interesting than I thought it would be. What if St. Marcus was, or is, a vampire who pretended to banish the other vampires so he and his family could live in peace? I can imagine the laugh they must have every year, watching us mortals celebrate something that isn't even true.

"Volterra albergo, signorina." The taxi driver announced minutes after I'd finished the book.

"Grazie." I said while handing him the money.

I checked into my hotel room. It had a double bed in the centre of the room with two night stands next to it. Next to the window there was a sofa and two couches with a a coffee table and a huge TV in front. The bathroom was on the right. Everything was cream coloured. _Typical hotel room. _I looked at the tickets for the tour to the castle. I had fifteen minutes until it started.

I ran down the stairs and asked the man in the lobby for directions. He kept looking at my chest which made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

When I reached the clock tower, a beautiful woman came to greet me. She had caramel brown hair, and violet eyes. _She's definitely wearing contacts. She had an hourglass figure and chalky white skin. Just like the angel in my dreams. Come to think of it red and blue makes violet. No, must be a coincidence._

I was cut out of my thoughts by a beautiful, musical voice that said, "Hello, I'm Heidi. Are you here for the tour?" Heidi had a bright smile but her violet eyes seemed hungry. I ignored it, it was probably just a trick of the light.

"Hello, I'm Amaya. Yes, I have come for the tour. Here is my ticket." I answered while giving her the little ticket.

"Thank you. Since there are no more people coming, let's get started." She stated brightly pointing at a group that was already inside chatting. A little too brightly.

Heidi led us through a maze of halls, pointing at things along the way. That was when I saw it. One of the paintings had three men in it. On the middle throne was a raven haired man. He looked like he was in his mid forties and completely mad. On the left throne was a brown haired man. He looked like he was in his mid forties to but looked like he'd just heard about the death of a loved one. It made me feel sorry for him. They both had milky red eyes. But what truly caught my eye was my angel. He was there on the throne on the right. He looked exactly the same. Except his smile was gone and replaced by a scowl.

"Who are these people?" I asked Heidi. She turned around and followed my eyes that were resting on the painting of the three men.

"They are Marcus, Aro and Caius from left to right. They own this castle." She answered. _Caius. It means rejoice in Latin. Seems fitting for my angel. I do rejoice when I see or think of him. But I wonder why he looks so angry. And Marcus, he has the same name as the saint. Red eyes are vampire eyes. Must also be a coincidence._

_Nothing is a coincidence Amaya, you've always believed that. You're just trying to convince yourself that your angel isn't really a __**dark**__ angel._

"You will meet them in the throne room." Heidi continued bringing me back into the real world.

"I see." I answered. _I'm going to meet my angel! He actually exists! I'm going to meet him! Caius._ My mind was screaming in happiness. But one thing was still plaguing my mind. "Heidi, why does Caius look so angry?"

"He's always like that." Heidi answered simply.

We continued our tour. I didn't really pay attention anymore. I just wanted to see my angel. But Heidi said he was always angry. _It's decided then: I'm going to stay in a Volterra until I make him smile. Yes, that's what I'm going to do._

"We are now arriving at the throne room where we will meet the owners of the beautiful castle that kindly allow us to give tourists tours." Heidi announced. That caught my attention. I was finally there.

At the end of the hall there were double doors decorated with golden rune-like drawings. It looked old, very old. Heidi knocked at the door and they opened. For a second I thought they had opened by themselves but then I realised two men were at either side if the door. We stepped in and the raven haired man, Aro, Heidi had said, stood from his throne and started speaking. But I couldn't hear what he was saying. All my attention was on Caius. The painting did him no justice. His hair was like a golden halo the framed his face and fell just above his shoulders. His black defined his muscles. He was looking straight at me and his eyes seemed to be able to see my soul but his lips were curved into a horrible sneer. I just couldn't take my eyes off my angel. I looked back at his eyes. Though the sneer was still there, there was also a curious glint in his eyes.

"Let the feast begin." I heard Aro announce. _Wait, what feast?_ All of the sudden I heard screams. I looked around and saw the people that were in the room biting the other tourists. Red eyes, chalky skin, marble hard, ice cold. Vampires! I was right. My dark angel was biting a young man. My mind was screaming for me to run, but my body wouldn't obey. Even while killing Caius looked absolutely stunning. The red blood in contrast with his snow white skin and the way his body seemed to shudder in pleasure made me want to watch. Beautiful.

I was knocked out of my reverie when a cold had tapped my shoulder. I turned around expecting to face the pain of teeth breaking the sensitive skin of my neck but was met instead my a pair of sad eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"M-Marcus" I stuttered unsure of what to expect. He had a slight smile and didn't seem dangerous. Somehow, it felt nice to be close to him. Not like a girlfriend, boyfriend thing but a father, daughter relationship. _Like the father I never had._

He smiled slightly at me, "It's not your time yet." He stated simply.

"What?" Was my dumb answer.

"You have yet to change the lives of everyone here." _This guy only speaks in riddles, doesn't he?_

He picked me up bridal style and started running. Everything around me was a blur of colours. I felt the darkness take over and didn't even try to put up a fight. I was too exhausted.

* * *

**A Volterra albergo, per favore. - to Volterra hotel, please.**

**Volterra albergo, signorina. - Volterra hotel, miss.**

**Grazie - thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but Amaya. All rights go to SM.

**Chapter 3**

**Caius's POV**

The day had been going swiftly. Things had gotten back to normal after our humiliation in front of the Cullens. Luckily, not many had believed them. And those who did were wise enough to not do or say anything. They knew we were increasing our numbers and resistance would be suicide. Our main concern now were the Cullens, their witnesses and the Romanians.

_My_ main concern now was my wife, Athenodora. Athenodora was a useful person. I didn't love her. I couldn't love. Love is a weakness and I cannot be weak. Marcus fell in love with Aro's sister, Didyme, and broke completely when she died. I refuse to be like that. Desire is power but love is a weakness.

But my wife, was starting to bore me. Over time, she had become power hungry and annoying. Always whining about not having enough and life not being fair. She also cheated on me with a mere human. I would've gotten rid of her but someone *cough* Aro *cough* thinks that having her will help me uphold my power. In truth, I think he just wants someone to keep his wife, Sulpicia, company.

I was now in my quarters resolving things that had yet to be resolved. Covens fighting over territory, humans that had found out of our existence, vampires that had broken the law, newborns and many more.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." I growled. I would make sure that whoever interrupted me felt my wrath. A young guard, Airi, I think her name was, came in fearfully.

She bowed deeply. "D-Dinner is served, My Lord." She stuttered. She knew how dangerous I could be when I was annoyed. I ignored her and dashed into the throne room.

I sat in my throne and awaited for Heidi to arrive with the poor unsuspecting humans.

"How many?" I asked my brothers.

"Thirty, more or less." Aro answered. That pleased me. The more, the better.

"This day might change the course if all our fates." Marcus stated quietly.

Aro and I stared at Marcus in disbelief. Even the guards seemed dumbstruck. Marcus hardly ever spoke and even when he did it was usually just one syllable words. For him to actually say a sentence was unimaginable. _Maybe he's moving on from Didyme._ "What are you suggesting, brother?" I got no answer from Marcus. _Or maybe not._

Suddenly, Marcus turned to face me with a small twinkle in his eyes and stated, "Specially yours, brother." This is not normal. _I'm not sure if I should be concerned or relieved that Marcus is speaking again. And what the fuck could change my fate?_ "Brother?" I inquired. This time, Marcus simply stared at a very interesting point on the wall that I couldn't see, like usual, and completely ignored my presence. He's back to normal.

At that moment Heidi knocked at the door. _Finally._ Felix and Demitri opened the giant oak doors and the mortals flooded into the room. _Good job, Heidi, they smell delicious._

Aro started his little speech but I ignored it. The only thing that interested me was the signal to start feeding.

I felt watched. I turned my head to meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes. No they are mortal eyes, they are not beautiful. She stared at me in awe and then a little frown appeared on her face as if she were in deep thought. I had to admit, that little frown did look cute on her. _No! Why am I thinking like this? There's nothing special about this mortal. Her black hair is perfectly common and so were her eyes. There can't be anything different about this girl, can there? NO! She's just a meal, nothing more._

"Let the feast begin." I heard Aro say in the background. Finally. I was going to finish the stupid girl's life but something stopped me. It was almost as if the very thought of hurting her was out of question. I then remembered Marcus's words. Could she be the one to change our fates? No, it must be a coincidence. I decided to leave the girl for someone else to feed on and went for a young man. He tasted so sweet.

Suddenly I heard the girl's heart rate increase. I turned around to see Marcus smiling slightly and talking to her. Wait? Marcus is smiling? For some reason I felt myself growl in warning to Marcus. How dare he! How dare he even think about threatening the girl. She's mine! Wait, what's wrong with me? Why should I care about this mortal's fate. I was brought back to the present when I saw Marcus pick her up and take her away. Rage consumed me. No one touches what is mine. But there was also something else that I felt. Pain. It was almost physical as if the very thought of being separated from this mortal hurt. What the fuck is wrong with me!?

I followed Marcus out of the throne room and followed him to my quarters. Why is he taking the girl there? He set her down in my bed and then gave me a knowing glance. Marcus knows something about this mortal that I do not.

"Take care of her. Don't let her get hurt. And please try to be nice." Marcus ordered me and then left the room, most likely to tell Aro something I couldn't know. Typical.

I went to my bookshelf and took out an ancient book. I sat down in the couch and began to read. _If Marcus has taken a fancy to the human then she'll most likely be staying for a while. Great. I have a feeling Marcus knows why I feel this attraction to the human and the pain I feel when I even think of leaving her. What the fuck is wrong with me!?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Amaya's POV**

I woke up feeling horrible. My head felt like it had been split in two. I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy.

"There's no point in pretending. I know you're awake." I heard a gentle voice say. My eyes shot open. I knew that voice. It was the voice of my dark angel, my Caius.

_Wait! My Caius? Since when is he mine?_

_Since always._

_He's not mine. He's a murder, a vampire, a monster, and god knows how old he is._

_But you don't care. You still love him._

_I do not._

_Do._

_Don't._

_Do._

_Don't._

_Do._

_Don't._

_Do._

"I know the angels and the chandelier are pretty but are you planning on staring at the ceiling forever?" _Oh God, he's talking to me. What do I say? What do I do? Oh God._

"What do I say? Shit, I think I said that out loud. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Swearing isn't very lady like." Caius stated calmly but I could almost hear his smirk. He didn't seem that bad. I finally took my eyes off the angel paintings on the ceiling to look directly at Caius. He was sitting in a red velvet couch in front of the fireplace with an ancient book in his lap. Like I suspected, he was smirking. I immediately fell in love with it. It suited him much better than the scowl. He was wearing a formal black suit and a pitch black cloak on top, like always.

I took my eyes off him to take in my surroundings. There was another couch across from his that was exactly the same as his. The mantelpiece was made do black marble and the fire roared under it giving the fireplace a gothic look. The ceiling was painted with angels and a giant crystal chandelier hung from it. The bed was made of black wood and a red cover protected me from the cold. Four black doors led to unknown destinations and truthfully I didn't think I wanted to know. _There seems to be a pattern of colours here._

I looked back to Caius and then it hit me, "What are you doing here?"

"I believe these are my quarters." He answered gently but I could feel him getting annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to— Would you like me to leave or something— I didn't know— it was disrespectful— I—" I knew I was babbling but I just couldn't help it. I could feel my cheeks flaming up. _I am such an idiot. He's a vampire. He can be were he wants, when he wants because he wants to and nothing I say or do can make him change his mind._

"Apology excepted. And you may stay here. It's the safest place for you to be at the moment." He stated. I was relieved.

"If it's alright for me to ask, why am I still alive? I mean, you're vampires and I'm human so I'm just food. Why keep me alive?" I had to know. If he wouldn't answer my question then I'd make sure someone else did.

"You can ask Marcus that when he comes back. He was the one who told me to keep you safe. I don't really care what happens to you." He said.

"Oh, I see." I whispered. If he weren't a vampire I doubt he would've been able to hear me. For some reason I was disappointed. I wished he was the one who wanted to keep me out of harms way. Like a guardian angel. "So you don't know what will happen to me, then."

"You'll either die or die." I gave him a questioning look and he clarified his statement. "Either you die or you become one the undead, one of us."

"Oh, what do you prefer?" I asked. A part of me didn't want to know the answer but the other part, the curious part, just had to know.

He shrugged, "I'd prefer you to be dead dead." His voice was firm but when he said it his face seemed to contort itself into pure horror. _So he doesn't want me to die._ That thought made me smile. I would give up my humanity gladly to be with him as long as he accepted me.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked harshly.

"It's nothing, Caius, don't worry." I answered cheerfully.

"I see you know my name but I don't know yours."

"It's Amaya, Amaya Nightrain." I told him and he chuckled, clearly amused. "And what's so funny?"

He chuckled once again and then said, "Amaya means night rain." He explained. "It suits you." He added after a moment's thought.

"Thanks. I think 'rejoice' suits you too." _I wonder why he thinks night rain suits me._

Caius shook his head, "I wouldn't be so sure." He murmured and I almost didn't hear him.

I was about to question him on his statement was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I heard Caius say.

Aro and Marcus came into the room with two unknown women behind them.

"Ah, young Amaya, I'm so glad to see you awake and safe." I smiled awkwardly at Aro and then looked back to Caius for support. But he was glaring at one of the blond haired women who had just come in, almost as if daring her to speak.

"Caius, what is the meaning of this? The only woman allowed in your quarters should be me. I am your wife! No other woman should be allowed to come in here and **sleep in your bed!?** Specially not a puny, weak, ugly, pathetic blood bag." Ouch. That hurt more than I thought it would. But what surprised me the most was that the three leaders growled warningly at her.

Caius stood up slowly and dangerously. He walked, no, glided towards his wife and grabbed her arm forcefully. He looked murderous but his wife seemed to be stupid enough to glare at him defiantly.

"You have no right to tell what to do and what not to do. Go back to the tower now before I have to make you go. We will talk about you behaviour later." _Note to self: never piss Caius off._

"But what about the mortal. I refuse to leave until she is no longer a threat to us." Athenodora stated.

"Athenodora, in my study **now!**" Caius growled the last word and Athenodora was smart enough to obey.

_So, he has a wife. Of course he has a wife. He's drop dead gorgeous, a ruler and he seems to be nice behind that mask of hatred. Wait, why should I care anyway?_

_Because you love him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Caius's POV**

Amaya was a curious human. I'd never met anyone like her, human or vampire. She seemed respectful enough, for a mortal, but she did have a big mouth. She was probably the first human I ever bothered to acknowledge.

She truly reminded me of night rain. Her voice was like water flowing swiftly. Her hair was like the night and her eyes like falling drops, telling a story that only she understood. When she walked into that throne room she walked with the ocean's grace. She fell calmly but flooded the river. The only question is: will she water the seed, or destroy the crop?

I wonder why she thought my name suited me. I never thought it did. People fear me and my name even though I don't have a gift, they don't rejoice. I will have to ask her later. Now I have other problems to attend to.

"Explain yourself Athena." I ordered. She ignored me. That only pissed me off more. "**NOW!**"

"She is just a walking blood bag. A meal. She is not worthy of your attention. In fact, she isn't even worthy of kissing the ground we walk on." How dare she.

"And what makes you think you are worthy?" I asked. _She is playing a loosing game. She doesn't know that I know about her betrayal. She thinks I don't know about the mortal man in her bed, in the tower._

"I am you wife!" She exclaimed, clearly outraged.

"And Amaya is a guest." I stated calmly.

"She's mortal."

"Mortality did not stop your attraction towards that _**mortal**_ man, did it?" I growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Athena said. Her voice was steady but I could see the fear in her eyes. She knew the consequences of betrayal — death.

"Oh, I think you do. His name is Alfred, correct?" I growled.

"Are you suggesting that I betrayed you?" She almost screeched. She was a good actress. I had to give her that much credit.

"No—"

"Good." She interrupted. This woman truly had a death wish.

"I am stating that you betrayed me." I finished.

"Caius, I would never do such a thing to you." She whispered and came towards me. She swayed her hips seductively. There might have been a time when that would have attracted me but ever since that Amaya girl came into the picture things have changed. She tried to kiss me but I ducked away.

"I have more important business to attend to." I stated. I would let her get away this once. "Nevertheless, if any more rumours reach me you better start packing your things."

"Are you threatening to divorce me?" She shrieked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." I said walking towards the door.

"For what? To marry that human?" I stopped dead in my tracks. _I've known of her betrayal for a while but I never considered divorce. Athena was still a nice toy. Now, the moment Amaya arrives I no longer want my wife. Could I want to marry Amaya? No! That very thought is revolting. She's a mortal. But still._

"Perhaps." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but Amaya, Reia and their mother.**

**Chapter 6**

**Amaya's POV**

After Caius left with his wife I was left alone with a grinning maniac called Aro, the a Melancholy King named Marcus and an unknown woman that was smiling sweetly at me. _This is my definition of creepy._

We stayed silent for a while. _This is so awkward._ Finally, I gave in.

"Marcus?" I asked. Marcus seemed to be the safest vampire around here. He was quiet and calm. Aro looked completely mad and Caius was bipolar. "Why am I still alive?"

"You are destined to change our fates, young one."

"What do you mean?" I asked but he was distracted looking at a blank wall. _He might be nice but he's got the attention span of a newborn child._

Aro came towards me and asked. "Amaya, would you be kind enough to give me your hand." I froze.

_**Flashback (4 years previous):**_

_Maybe I should take the shortcut through this alley._ I entered the dark, deserted alley. It was foggy so I couldn't see much in front of me. I was halfway into the alley when I tripped and fell. I could feel my hand bleeding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss. Here, let me see your hand." I heard a male voice say behind me.

I span around to see a man. I couldn't see much more because of the fog. I gave him my hand and he took it and stroked it. He started stroking my arm. That's when it hit me. _He's a rapist. He's gonna rape me. Someone help._

"Mmmm, baby you're so soft." He moaned.

I was to terrified to move. He through me to the ground and positioned himself on top of me. He took my clothes off and entered me. It hurt so much. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. I tried to run but he was too strong. After he was done with me he left me there, naked in an empty alleyway, scared and crying.

_**End of flashback**_

I hid under the covers and started sobbing uncontrollably. I hadn't even heard Caius coming in. I just heard him talking to Marcus and Aro. I wanted him to pick me up and stroke my hair and back and say comforting words like they did in movies.

I heard them murmuring to each other and then I heard the door close. I knew there was someone still in the room though. I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder and I involuntarily whimpered.

"Amaya, I'm not going to hurt you." I heard Caius whisper.

I jumped out of the covers and hugged his waist like a child. I cried onto his shoulder while he awkwardly patted my back. _I can see that no one has ever come to him for comfort._

After a few minutes I calmed down but I didn't let go of him. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I hated looking weak in front of people. Plus, I ruined his shirt.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"I ruined your shirt." I muttered embarrassed. I heard a beautiful sound. It was like the sound of water falling. I looked up and realised that Caius was laughing and, somehow, it made me smile to.

Caius shook his head, "I'll never understand you. You almost had a panic attack and you're worried about my shirt." He managed to say between laughs.

I laughed too at leaned against him. He rapped his arms around me. I hugged him back.

Caius just held me there. He didn't press the subject. Even though his skin was ice cold I felt warm in his embrace.

"Caius?" I finally broke the silence. "Why did Aro want to touch my hand?"

"Some vampires have gifts. Marcus can see bonds between people and Aro can read everything that has passed through a person's mind with one touch." Caius explained. _So Aro wasn't trying to hurt me. I should apologise later._

"What's your gift?" I asked Caius. I realised after the words had come out of my mouth that that was the wrong thing to ask.

"I don't have one." He said stiffly letting go of me. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Yes you do." I said cupping both his hands in mine and looking into his eyes. My hands were so small compared to his, "Maybe your gift isn't like Marcus's or Aro's but you have a gift. Everyone has something special. That's what makes us all different. You just have to dig deep enough to find it. You're special Caius, I know you are. You have suffered more than everyone else in this castle put together. And don't try to deny it, I know you have. You want power to avenge what you lost. You're an amazing person, Caius. You pretend to be evil and sadistic because you want people to respect you because you weren't respected when you were human. In reality, however, you are a kind and considerate man with a pure heart."

Caius stared at me in disbelief. Suddenly he grabbed my hands and pulled me to him and hugged me again, holding on to me as if I were a lifeline. I would never get tired of this.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after a while.


End file.
